


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Both are psychopaths, Drabbles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexy times while hurting each other, Violence, a match made in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jhin and Malzahar hook up.





	1. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me friend, Life because they really like Jhin, and I really like Malzahar. 
> 
> Ps, follow me on Quotev, KEK.  
> @PanicAtIonia

Malzahar was left breathless with every thrust the other offered, and shuddered as he felt the weight on his back deepen. "Beautiful." They whisper against his ear, and he feels their teeth nip at his earlobe, nibbling, licking, and producing wet sounds that furthers his progress to climax. Malzahar moans, his hands clench around the bed sheets around him, and it's plausible that he ripped tears into the material from how hard his grip was. "Jhin!" He shouts as a particular thrust sends his mind reeling, and a sliver of his saliva drools down his chin, messy he knows- but god- it felt so good. 

"I'm- ugnh-" Malzahar keens as his prostate was stimulated repeatedly by the other, and he's reduced to a hot mess. "Please... please, I- I need..." The seer stutters in their words, their state too drunken to properly think and speak. But Jhin understands- and complies to their wish willingly.

The marksman bucks his hips forward, chest leaned against the prophet's chest, two bodies mingling with another warmly- and Malzahar cries out as he climaxes, body spasming from the pleasure and his breath is heavy and harsh. 

Jhin loved all of it. Though, it was a shame he wasn't able to see the seer's expression when they did orgasm. He's nestled warmly inside of the other- he had came when Malzahar had so wonderfully clenched around him- and his seed painted the other's insides, some leaking down their thigh. Messy. 

After both their euphoria ends, Malzahar- with a grunt, pushes himself away only to come back again, cupping Jhin's face with his palms.

"Hhf, that was, wonderful." Malzahar manages before kissing the gun man, and Jhin smiles thinly. 

"We can produce a better masterpiece." Jhin drawls, and this causes Malzahar to narrow their eyes, smile mischievous before pulling down the Ionian to bed again, tangled within the sheets.


	2. "Oh, what a mess you've made..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I made this chapter when I was angry at something personal.

Malzahar trembled, his eyes were half lidded with exhaustion from their little session before, and his lips parted, breathing rugged. His stomach was coated with his own cum and blood, mixed together in a messy display- and Jhin clicked his tongue mournfully. His thumb rests above the prophet's navel, where a particular nasty wound inflicted by no less the dagger lying idle on the bed was- and he applies pressure to that patch of skin, his thumb pushing back into the laceration, spilling and producing more blood- and the seer jerks in pain and in a pleasured response. "Sick." Jhin says, and he recovers the dagger from the bed sheets, handling it fondly in a free hand as his other hand would occupy itself with worsening Malzahar's cut. Malzahar squirms, the most coming out of him being a small noise. But there's yet to come that will really, make them, scream.

Jhin rests the dagger at the wound, and he admires how it paints the tip of the blade red, even if all he did was tease the cut gently. 

Malzahar shudders in response, his head lulls to the side, resting against his shoulder, vision unfocused. Jhin pats their cheek warmly. "The audience can't fall asleep just yet, they'll miss the climax," Jhin pushes an inch into Malzahar's wound, and the seer muses another noise again. The applause is too quiet, he must draw a better response. "And- we don't want that." He shoves in the dagger through Malzahar, removing all distance from blade to body, and the prophet jolts, eyes fluttering and awake, and those lips parted in a scream. Jhin grabs their chin and pulls them together into a kiss, a kiss that wouldn't define what a kiss was- instead, a clash of teeth against teeth, blood against tongue, and a moan swallowed down a throat.

Jhin's pretty sure he has that dagger lodged just beneath one of the other's ribs, and he hums thoughtfully before withdrawing the blade after Malzahar had finished his body spasms and his next orgasm. Malzahar sucks in a breath, and winces as the pain from his lesion finally hits his system after the euphoria had wore off. He looks towards Jhin, who's calmly cleaning off the dagger, and blinks. Jhin smiles down at him. 

"Want more?" 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter when I was happy.


End file.
